FRUK 5  The ending
by BellaLovesYaoi
Summary: -The ending. It includes Russia/Ivan.-


~5~

[Sorry everything is so horribly labeled. 3 is in 2, that's why you don't see a 3 tab. Lol. enjoy :)]

The next morning, England awoke to France's lips on his. "Mmm.." Arthur mewed, happily kissing back. "I'm sorry about last night," Arthur began, but Francis quickly cut him off with another deep kiss.

Arthur wasn't understanding France's affection, then Arthur opened his eyes, and it wasn't France who was kissing him. It was Ivan. Arthur pushed Ivan off, and Ivan got right back on. "THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Arthur screeched. "WHERE'S FRANCIS?" Arthur was frantically looking around the room.

"Forget Francis, da?" Ivan flirted. He lifted up Arthur's shirt and kisses his stomach, despite Arthur's attempt to push his head away. "WHERE IS HE?" Arthur was getting worried. And scared. Ivan sighed heavily and pinned England to the bed. England was unable to move. "Shut up." Ivan warned.

He gripped the tiny nations rists hard. Arthur began to cry, he knew what was going to happen now. He knew it all to well. "Please..Ivan.. tell me where he is." Arthur pleaded with tear's streaming down his cheek's.

Ivan sighed irritatedly and kicked open the closet. There, wrapped in ropes sat Francis. With duct tape over his mouth and red around his eyes from crying so hard. He still was. Francis looked at Arthur sadly and looked away.

"Now you know where he is, and now we can keep going, da?" Ivan smirked. Ivan bit Arthur's bottom lip hard. Arthur flinched. He had already been undressed by the Russian. Arthur was going to have sex with Ivan and that was the end of it. On top of that, Francis was watching. Forced. Of course.

Ivan bit Arthur's nipples hard and pulled at them with his sharp teeth. Arthur let out a gasp. Russia grabbed Arthur's dick and rubbed it fast, Arthur couldn't help but moan. He hated it, but the touch was so cold.

Russia turned England over on his stomach, and pinned his face to the pillow. Ivan ran his tounge around Arthur's opening. Arthur had goosebumps and bit the pillow hard. Ivan then pushed his finger in Arthur's opening and licked it gently.

Arthur mewed into the pillow and tried to pull away, but It truely felt amazing. Even though it wasn't France.

Russia then pulled out his member and shoved it hard into Arthur's opening. Arthur spit and screamed into the pillow. This didn't bother Ivan one bit. Infact, he enjoyed Arthur's screams. It was over. Arthur, was no longer a virgin.

Russia pulled in and out fast, and stuffing his dick in harder and harder each time. Arthur was crying harder than he had ever in his entire life. This pain, was not what he wanted. He hated Ivan. He wished he would die. He hated Francis for being friend's with Ivan. But most of all, Arthur hated himself for ever calling Ivan.

Ivan pushed his dick in deeper, and Arthur began to bleed. The pain was almost numbing. Arthur screamed continuously on though. Begging through sobs and pillow to stop, but Ivan took this as, "Oh, keep going, I love you ripping apart my ass." Some how..

Ivan went deeper and faster, and gripped Arthur's waist. Leaving marks. Bruises, soon. Francis closed his eyes tight and tried to look away. But he couldn't. He was so beyound mad, beyound hurt, he wanted to kill Ivan. He wanted his true love to be a virgin again. Francis was so hurt.

"IVAN STOP BLOODY FUCKING HELL STOP!" Arthur screamed, and begged. Ivan only laughed and went harder. "Shut the fuck up," Ivan spit. Ivan split Arthur's opening, and laughed when Arthur gripped the bed and screamed hard.

Blood was running down Arthur's leg. He didn't know how much he could take. He didn't know when it would end. He wanted to just curl up and die. Francis felt the same. Well, surely he felt worse. Arthur was prepared to kill himself after this. But he didn't. Francis didn't let him.

Ivan soon came into Arthur and pulled out slowly. Satisfied, he tossed Arthur off the bed. Arthur had no more tears, no more anything. He was numb, and sore, and apathetic. He was so badly hurt, he soon passed out from the pain.

Ivan pulled up his pants, and walked from the room, and then left the house. Leaving Francis and Arthur in the little room. Arthur wanted to just die. When Francis broke free, he took Arthur to the hospital. Arthur needed stitches.

England never stopped appologizing to France. France and England no longer talk now, because France's heart was torn and broken. France hated Arthur for being so stupid and open. He should've known. Arthur was devasted.

Russia, was off fucking some other helpless nation, the last Arthur heard. No one talks to Arthur anymore, he is just dust in the wind to everyone now. No one care's enough to comfort him, and Arthur's okay with it. He doesn't want anyone in his life. All he need's, is himself.

-The End-


End file.
